Take a hint and other songs
by Sirens in the water
Summary: A song fic chain. Will have Supermartian, magic bird, and my fav spitfire! The 1st is about Artemis tellinh a guys to take a hint! Sukish sum. Plez read. Chap tow is a Zabin one!
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! So I know that ET wasn't my best, but I liked it. Here is a story that will be a bunch of short little one shots. They will be inspired by songs, mostly spitfire, but some Supermartian and Magic bird. This is inspired by Victorious, Take a hint, obviously. **

**Plez R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"Hey, dude, is she your girl friend?" Wally's best friend Andrew asked as Artemis stood up to refill her drink. The team had decided to go to the mall. Both Artemis and Wally got thirsty, so they went to a little cafe. There they ran into Andrew.

"The devil herself? No," Wally replied bluntly.

"Perfect. Do you think that she would be interested in me?" Andrew was what you could call a womanizer. At that comment, savage anger boiled up in Wally. He was puzzled by the feeling, but he acted on it just the same.

"Dude, you don't want to date her. She won't take any of your antics." Andrew dismissed this. Artemis came back and sat down next to Andrew. He cocked his head at her and smirked at Wally, who just kept sipping his soda.

"Soooooo, Artemis, do you have a boy friend?" She didn't even bat an eye.

"If you are trying to set me up with Wally, nice try." Wally shook his head when she turned a questioning glare his way.

"I was talkin' about you and me, babe." Andrew 'yawned' and stretched his arm over to rest on Artemis' shoulder.

"The last time someone called me babe, they ended up with their eyes gorged out," she said. Andrew chuckled.

"Like you would hurt a fly." He started to play with her hair.

"I've hurt a lot more." Wally was starting to get heated. She wasn't interested obviously. He should just leave her alone. Artemis batted him hand away for her golden locks. She tried to leave, but Andrew held her down by her shoulder.

"Take a hint, Andrew!" She screamed. He didn't even flinch. Wally started to hate his friend. It was clear that Artemis wanted him to stop; it was clear she wanted to leave. She wasn't just some girl Andrew could pick up. She was Wally's team mate. She didn't take crap from anyone, especially some player like Andrew.

"Andrew, lay off," Wally said forcefully.

"Why, Wallace, do you feel left out? Like every single time we had Valentines day at school and NO girl put a Valentines in your box? Get your own girl, Wallace, this one belongs to me." Wally looked down, hurt and embarrassed. Artemis looked at him incredulously.

"Oh that's IT!"She grabbed Andrew's arm and flipped him off. He hit the ground hard.

"You can insult me, flirt with me, whatever. But NO ONE EVER insults my friends. And I DON"T BELONG TO ANY ONE!" She yelled these last few words. She poured her hot coffee on him and kicked him in the groin.

"Take a hint." She walked off. Wally pushed him self away from the table. He caught up to her.

"Sorry about that, Andrew is not good at taking hints." Artemis snorted,

"Ya got that right. Was what he said true?" Wally nodded like it was no big deal. They didn't speak until they caught up to the team.

_The Next day..._

"Bay watch, here!" Artemis tossed him a home made card. Wally curiously opened it. It was a Valentines day card. It said,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Tell Andrew to take a hint

And you take one too."

"Thanks Arty," Wally said. She nodded and exited the mountain. Wally read the poem again and yelled,

"Robin, Artemis gave me a card and told me to take a hint! What does that mean?" Robin dropped down next to him. Wally jumped and yelped at the appearance of his friend.

"Kid! Take a hint!"

**The end. I'll update with insparation**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! SO thanx for all my lovely reviews! Here is the next little one shot. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Zatanna sat on the edge of her bed, tears leaking out of her eyes. She remembered all those times her dad was there for her, how he always came through for her. A wave of hot, fresh tears overcame her and flowed down her cheeks. Taking deep breaths she whispered,

"ezinagro dna kcapnu." Everything in the boxes unpacked and arranged itself neatly, so that her room resembled a... well room. A photo of her and her dad lightly settled on her wisteria nightstand. She turned away. He dad became Dr. Fate to make sure she was safe and sound and got to live her life. She flopped back on her bed, and she stared at the ceiling.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but soon there was a knock at her door. It was tentative and soft, like a gentle bit of wind.

"Come in," she said. In walked none other than the boy wonder. He gentle shut the door behind him. Sitting down next to her, he said,

"Dinner's ready." Zatanna didn't look up at him.

"I'm not hungry," she said flatly. Robin flopped down beside her.

"Zatanna, I know it hurts. I can honestly tell you that it will hurt. But it will get better. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Life will go on, and the people you love never leave you. They are always in here." Robin touched the spot right over her heart. She looked into his shades, eyes red and wet.

"How do you know?" she asked. Robin sighed and removed his shades. His baby blue eyes sent waves of shock running through the sorceress.

"My parents and I were part of a traveling circus. We were the Flying Graysons. We never used a net, and one day our act was sabotaged, and my parents fell to their deaths. It never really leaves you. They never really leave you." Robin- Dick's voice dropped to a whisper. Tears ran out of his eyes too. Everything made sense to Zatanna now. He was right, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. He was one of the strongest people she knew. He kept that bottled up inside of him, and he never told anyone.

Zatanna leaned in as did Dick. Their lips met somewhere in the middle. The kiss was short and sweet. They pulled away and smiled. Robin became Robin again, and he stood up. Offering his hand to Zatanna, he said,

"Are you hungry now?" Zatanna took it and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen, always sure that they would be there for one another.

**Short and sweet! So I got this little inspiration from my friend, who showed me this song. Thank you so much, Clarissa! Remember what doesn't kill us makes us stronger!:) Peace put peeps Reviews!**


End file.
